The present invention relates to a calendar data display device capable of displaying various calendar data in a calendar display section of at least one month provided in a small-sized electronic device with a calendar display function.
Many and various types of small-sized electronic devices with a time-count function have been marketed such as small-sized electronic calculators with a time-count function or electronic timepieces. Sime of these devices can display date data on the basis of time-count data. Some of the electronic calculators of this type are provided with a date calculating function, which can easily calculate that day after or before a given number of days from a day, and display such a day.
In a usual practical use, a full one-month calendar data is required rather than such a specific date, for use in making a plan or the like. Some desk-top electronic calculators now marketed can display such a full one-month calendar. This calculator, however, displays the one-month calendar previously stored or distinctively displays at most the specific days, for example, Sundays of the weeks, in addition to the one-month calendar. In other words, it can not display national or public holidays, for example, or a desired day properly set by an operator.
Recently, most of the companies or offices employ the working system of the "five-day work week". To cope with this, a specific calendar is specially prepared. The conventional calculator with the calendar display function can not be adapted for the display of such a special calendar.
So far as we have investigated, there has been no electronic device with both the date calculation and the calendar display.
Additionally, in order to display the last month or the next month calendar frequently used by the conventional electronic devices, the year and month data relating to it must be keyed in each time such a display is performed. This operation is very troublesome work.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of displaying various calendar data in a small-sized electronic device with a calendar display function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calender data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of displaying as holidays Sundays and national holiday in a month to be displayed in a given format.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of displaying as holidays Sundays and public holidays in a month to be displayed and the next day as a holiday when Sunday coincides with public holiday.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which permits an operator to set a desired day or days and is capable of displaying a calendar previously stored and at the same time an extra calendar including the desired day or days in a specific format, or displaying only the latter calendar.
A further object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of automatically displaying a calendar of the month including a date of today given by the time-count function of a small-sized electronic apparatus such as a desk-top calculator or an electronic timepiece, and capable of displaying the date of today in a given format in the calendar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of automatically displaying the calendar of a month including the date as a result of the date calculation and further displaying the calculation resultant date in the calendar in a given format.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a calendar data display device for use in an electronic device which is capable of automatically displaying a calendar of the last month or the next month through the operation of a given key.